1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash cushions of the type used to arrest or slow vehicle impacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some crash cushion systems that are designed to cushion vehicular impacts with the ends of portable concrete median barriers, or roadway dividers, as well as similar fixed objects. These systems include the REACT, ADIEM, Quad Guard and self-restoring Quad Guard systems. Portable concrete median dividers are placed temporarily in construction areas and the like to divide traffic. Occasionally, the dividers are left in place for an extended period of time. Unfortunately, the ends of the dividers present a deadly serious roadway hazard to vehicles which impact them.
If any crash protection is provided at all, it is typically provided by setting a group of plastic barrels out around the end of the divider. Sometimes the barrels are grouped together with metal banding.
Barrel-type barriers do not provide optimum cushioning. First, the number of barrels used is sometimes varied. As a result, too few barrels may be used to provide an effective cushion. Further, no matter how many barrels are used, this type of barrier does not provide a significant resilient redirective force against glancing impacts by vehicles.
Further, there continues to be a need for a low cost, reliable crash cushion which can be easily constructed from readily-available materials. Further, it is desirable to have a crash cushion which uses readily replaceable crushable portions so that the cushion can be quickly rebuilt following a collision.